Bad heart
by Maloa
Summary: [OS 2PM] Est-il possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps? Jamais Wooyoung n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait répondre à cette question et pourtant les faits étaient bien là ...


Titre : Bad heart

Rating : K+

Pairing : Khunyoung / Taecwoo

Disclaimer : Rien est ne m'appartient (bouhouh, pourquoiiiii?)

Note : Voici ma deuxième histoire, c'est un OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ah et c'est grâce à la photo que cette fic m'a inspiré! Enjoy!

Bad heart

Wooyoung était en pleine discussion sur son téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes. Et son portable qui n'était pas en silencieux sonnait toutes les cinq minutes agaçant les mecs de la maison qui étaient tous installés dans le salon.

-Tu peux pas le mettre en silencieux ? », demanda Taecyeon très agacé. « Franchement c'est chiant et puis avec qui t'écris comme ça toutes les deux minutes ? »

Nichkhun releva soudain la tête apparemment intéressé par la question posée, ou plutôt par la réponse. Wooyoung regarda le géant aux oreilles décollées et fit sa moue de bébé, qu'il savait si bien faire.

-Ca ne te regarde sûrement pas mais comme je suis suuuuper sympa je vais quand même te répondre ! », dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait de son aîné et lui chuchota à l'oreille 'je discute avec Jay'.

Nichkhun parut déçu de ne pouvoir entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Teacyeon rigola et repris enfin le cours de son activité à savoir surfer sur internet, l'ordinateur sur son torse.

-J'ai faim, vous voulez de la glace ? », demanda-t-il quelques minutes après que le calme soit revenu.

Tous répondirent en cœur un énorme 'oui !' qui résonna dans la pièce. Taecyeon se leva et alla dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Wooyoung reçu un nouveau texto de son ancien leader :

**FAIS LE je te dis ! Sinon tu vas le regretter. Je te connais par cœur …**

_**Je sais mais c'est dur, je n'ai ABSOLUMENT aucune idée de sa réaction.**_

**On s'en fou, l'important c'est que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens et comme ça tu n'auras aucun regret.**

_**Ouais t'as raison mais je sais pas comment faire.**_

**Bah tu lui proposes d'aller boire un café ou manger que tous les deux et voilà ! Fais le sinon je débarque en Corée et te force à le faire mais t'aimeras pas ma façon de te pousser )**

_**T'as raison Jay ! Putain ça me fait tellement mal que tu sois plus là. Miss u man !**_

**Miss u too angang. Aller fais-le, je veux te savoir heureux.**

Wooyoung posa enfin son téléphone et tenta au maximum de se plonger dans son livre pour apprendre l'anglais mais avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

Taecyeon quant à lui était en train de mettre la glace dans les bols lorsque des pas le surpris. Il se retourna et vit Nichkhun appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je vais t'aider à tout porter _hyung_.»

Nuchkhun s'approcha de lui et pris trois bols dans ses mains. Teacyeon en fit autant et commença à se diriger vers le salon.

-Attend, t'oublies la chantilly, tu sais que si t'en mets pas _Angang_ va pas être content.»

- Ouais t'as raison, surtout qu'il adore ça ! », répondit Teacyeon un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Dis-moi Taec.», dit le thaïlandais une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. «Avec qui Wooyoung était en train de discuter tout à l'heure ?»

Teacyeon s'arrêta pour regarder son ami dans les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

- Jay .», répondit-il enfin en mettant la chantilly sur le dernier bol. «Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?»

- Hum non pas du tout ! », dit alors Nichkhun dans un petit rire nerveux. «Pourquoi tu dis ça ?»

- J'sais pas, peut-être parce que tout le monde sait qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent. »

Nichkhun ouvrit ses grands yeux d'étonnement avant de souffler.

- Pff, ouais j'avoue mais bon je sais que lui ne m'aime pas. Du moins, pas de _cette _façon-là ! »

Teacyeon ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui faire un sourire timide, presque faux et ils regagnèrent tous les deux le salon, accueillis par un 'YAAH, merci les gars, z'êtes vraiment les meilleurs !' de Wooyoung alors que Chansung se jetait sur l'un des bols (le plus rempli).

x

La répétition avait été plus dure que d'habitude. Minjae les avait fait bosser très dur, le concert approchant ils devaient tous être prêts à temps. La répétition était enfin terminée et chacun des membres étaient en train de s'étirer tranquillement.

- Khun ? », appella Wooyoung après l'avoir observait un long moment.

- Oui Woonie ? » Nichkhun releva la tête vers son cadet et lui sourit.

- On peut aller manger un truc après, faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose. »

- Super, moi aussi je viens j'ai teeeeellement faim. », dit Chansung qui s'était relevé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et sautillait déjà sur lui-même.

- CHAN ! Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler ! », dit Junsu en le frappant gentiment sur la tête. « Ce qui signifie : tous les deux. »

Wooyoung se tapa le front en regardant son ami faire une moue boudeuse.

- Tu peux pas venir je suis désolé. », reprit Wooyoung en s'approchant du maknae et poser une main sur son épaule qui se voulait réconfortante. « Je dois vraiment parler à Nichkhun _hyung_, mais je te rapporte une pizza. Ça te va ? »

Chansung qui avait perdu toute sa gaité la retrouva dès lors qu'il entendit le mot 'pizza'. Il hocha de la tête et embrassa Wooyoung sur la joue avant de partir toujours en sautillant vers les vestiaires.

- C'est important ? », demanda Nichkhun en se baissant pour toucher ses pieds. « Je devais aller avec Junsu acheter un chapeau. »

- Oui c'est vraiment important ! »

Nichkhun tourna alors la tête vers le plus âgé des six garçons. Junsu finissait de s'étirer et bu une gorgée d'eau lorsqu'il croisa le regard désespéré de thaïlandais.

- C'est pas grave Khun. », dit Junsu en se levant. « On ira un autre jour, de toute façon là je suis crevé. »

- Merci _Grandpa_, t'es le meilleur. », répondit Nichkhun en lui faisant son plus beau clin d'œil.

- De rien, mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Junsu se releva, son genou le lança soudain. Il le frotta vivement en lançant un « Ouch ! » de douleur.

- Tu vois que t'es un vieux ! », rigola Nichkhun en pointant du doigt son genou.

Junho qui était derrière le plus vieux l'imita en train de se frotter le genou. Junsu se retourna et vit son cadet qui se moquait de lui, il courut après lui et sortirent de la pièce tout en se chamaillant. Teacyeon explosa de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux lorsqu'il vit Nichkhun et Wooyoung qui se fixaient un peu trop intensément à son gout avant de finalement sortir de la pièce à son tour.

Les garçons étaient tous partis déjà. Nichkhun finissait de mettre ses chaussures.

- Ca y est t'es prêt Khunnie ? On peut y aller ? », demanda Wooyoung en ouvrant la porte et laissa passer le thaïlandais.

- _Yeap, I'm ready_ ! »

x

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la pizzeria, il n'y avait personne vu l'heure très avancé de l'après-midi. Ils commandèrent chacun une pizza puis s'installèrent à la table la plus éloigné et la plus tranquille même s'il n'y avait que le vendeur.

Nichkhun commença son plat sans attendre, il avait très faim. Wooyoung le regarda sans même toucher au sien.

- Tu ne manges pas Youngie ? », demanda-t-il avant de prendre une grosse gorgée de son coca bien frais.

- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. », répondit Wooyoung sans même répondre à sa question, ses yeux restaient bloqués sur lui. « D'ailleurs tu m'appelles comme ça que quand on est tous les deux. »

Il s'arrêta de manger trouvant son ami bizarre tout à coup. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas manger surtout devant une pizza aussi appétissante, ce n'était pas non plus son genre de le regarder comme ça. En tout cas à chaque fois que leur regard s'était croisé un peu trop longtemps, Wooyoung détournait les yeux. _A chaque fois_.

- Normal, c'est le surnom intime. Je l'utilise que quand on est tous les deux. », dit-il reprenant une part de pizza et trouvant l'atmosphère trop pesante, il tenta de plaisanter. « Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai choisi ? »

- Non, dis-moi ! », siffla le gars de Busan avec un grand sourire, ses yeux ne le quittant toujours pas l

- En anglais '_young_' veut dire jeune et comme pour moi tu es le plus jeune, enfin le bébé du groupe je trouve que ça t'allait plutôt bien. »

- Bien trouvé ! C'est le surnom que je préfère entre tous. », s'exclama Wooyoung avant de faire une pause avant de reprendre : « parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'appelle comme ça ! »

Décidément il le trouvait très bizarre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Wooyoung aussi, expressif, non plutôt aussi dragueur. Oui, c'était ça : _dragueur_ ! D'un coup son cœur se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il aurait les mêmes sentiments à son égard lui aussi ?

Nichkhun venait de finir sa pizza, et Wooyoung avait mangé à peine un quart de la sienne.

- Youngie, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-il enfin finissant son verre.

Wooyoung se referma soudain, il baissa la tête et regarda parterre. Nichkhun ne dit rien et attendait la suite avec patience.

- Je … euh, je sais pas comment dire ça. C'est euh … _aiiish_. »

- Dis-le simplement. »

Le jeune coréen releva alors sa tête et son regard plongea dans celui du thaïlandais. Il repensa aux encouragements de Jay 'Fais-le sinon tu le regretteras' et se sentit plus téméraire d'un coup.

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. » Il sentit ses joues le brûler signe qu'il était très gêné.

Nichkhun écarta ses grands yeux marrons et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

- De … de qui ? », balbutia-t-il le cœur battant la chamade. « C'est… c'est Jay n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois se fut à son tour de baisser la tête, il était triste et pensa qu'il s'était trompé. Non, c'était impossible que Wooyoung soit amoureux de lui.

- Jay ? ». Wooyoung explosa de rire, sûrement renforcé par la nervosité mais il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il en pleurait tellement il se marrait. « Jay ? Ha ha ha. »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », demanda Nichkhun sèchement, se sentant tellement peu sûr de lui alors que cela ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais. Non pas qu'il est une confiance absolument en lui mais il savait qu'en amour il avait en général toutes ses chances. Mais cette fois c'était différent, on parlait de Wooyoung là, son ami, _son frère_ !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? », réussit enfin Wooyoung à demander après s'être presque entièrement calmé.

Au moins, cela l'avait détendu pour la suite.

- J'sais pas, le fait que tu t'évanouisses quand il nous a annoncé qu'il quittait le groupe et la Corée, le fait que tu parles avec lui tous les jours, que tu essayes de le voir par skype dès que possible. Ce genre de choses … »

Cette fois Wooyoung avait entièrement retrouvé son sérieux. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de rire. Il savait à présent ce qu'il allait lui dire mais c'était dur de lui avouer un truc pareil.

- Tu sais, Jay a toujours été là pour moi, dans les moments durs et même encore maintenant, quand ça ne va pas c'est à lui que j'vais parler et puis il partageait le même lit que moi. On a créé un lien spécial c'est indéniable. », répondit-il le regard sombre.

Nichkhun se sentait mal maintenant. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit lui son centre d'attention, lui à qui il aurait confié ses doutes, ses peurs. A lui qu'il aurait demandé des conseils.

- Oui, vous êtes si proche. », dit-il la gorge serrée, il déglutit avec difficulté et sentit les larmes montées mais il résista.

- _Hyung_ pourquoi tu pleures ? ». Wooyoung sentit à son tour le cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il ne supportait pas de voir son prince aussi triste et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Je … n'en sais rien. C'est juste que j'aurai aimé être aussi important pour toi que lui. »

Wooyoung comprit enfin ! Quel idiot, il n'avait pas démenti. Son pauvre prince thaï s'imaginait qu'il était amoureux de _… Jaebeom_ !

- Khunnie t'as pas compris. » dit-il enfin en retrouvant son sourire. A présent il n'avait plus aucun doute, plus aucune peur. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire. « Jay est très important pour moi c'est vrai. Et je l'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je l'aime comme un frère ! »

- Mais… ». Nichkhun était totalement perdu à présent car s'il n'était pas amoureux de leur ancien leader de qui pouvait-il être amoureux ? « C'est qui alors ? »

Wooyoung afficha un énorme sourire en regardant ses lèvres puis son nez et plongea enfin son regard dans le sien à nouveau et lui prit la main.

- Khunnie_, it's you. Do you understand? I…_», il hésita_, _« _I don't really know why or how but I fell in love with YOU !_ »

Nichkhun n'en revenait pas, il venait de lui avouer son amour. Wooyoung était amoureux de lui ! Il versa une larme que le gars de Busan essuya tendrement du revers de sa main.

- Oh Youngie, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

- Ne dis rien alors et embrasse-moi. »

Wooyoung se leva un peu de sa chaise et l'attira vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Nichkhun et s'embrassèrent longtemps. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, en fait plus _rien_ n'avait d'importance désormais. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, reprenant tous les deux leurs esprits.

- Wow, c'était… »

- … super ! Youngie_, I'm so happy now_. »

- Moi aussi ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec plus de fougue cette fois.

- Tu t'es bien amélioré en anglais.», rigola enfin Nichkhun se sentant soudain beaucoup plus léger que quelques minutes auparavant.

x

Quelques semaines passèrent sans qu'ils n'en parlent. Non pas qu'ils avaient peur de la réaction des garçons mais juste parce qu'ils voulaient en profiter avant qu'ils ne les embêtent sur ça. C'était tout frais et beau alors ils ne voulaient pas gâcher ça.

Taecyeon et Wooyoung étaient dans la voiture qui les emmenait sur le plateau de tournage. Les deux garçons jouaient dans un drama coréen appelé '_Dream High'_ et se retrouvaient souvent tous les deux depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et Teacyeon l'aider à apprendre l'anglais ce qui était très utile vu que Wooyoung interprété un coréen-américain dans la série. Ils avaient d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de répéter leurs scènes dans le van.

- Eh Taec _hyung_, tu me fais répéter mon texte ? », demanda-t-il l'air enjoué.

- Non ! », répondit Taecyeon méchamment. « Débrouilles-toi tout seul, je suis fatigué. »

Wooyoung le connaissait bien et il savait que lorsqu'il était fatigué ou mal réveillé il ne fallait pas trop l'embêter mais il ne parlait jamais aussi durement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il devait savoir quoi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Taecyeonie ? », demanda-t-il en touchant la joue du géant de son index, ce qui d'habitude le faisait rire, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Rien ! Tout va bien. » répondit-il en dégageant le doigt du plus jeune sans même lui adresser un regard. « Je suis juste fatigué alors laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il se retourna, posa sa tête contre la vitre et fit mine de s'endormir.

- Ok, ok… », marmonna Wooyoung.

Le tournage se passa très bien, Taecyeon avait retrouvé le sourire vu qu'il n'avait pas arrêter de rire avec Kim Su Hyeon entre chaque prise, mais bizarrement il ne lui avait pas trop adressé la parole.

Ils remontèrent dans le van qui les ramenait vers l'appartement.

- Taec ? »

- Mmhh ? »

- Ca va mieux ? » demanda le petit coréen.

- J'ai jamais dit que ça n'allait pas mais juste que j'étais fatigué ! » répondit Taecyeon sèchement. « Faudrait apprendre à écouter un peu. »

D'accord, donc de toute évidence ça n'allait pas mieux. Et en plus ça avait tout l'air dirigé vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Teacyeon releva sa capuche pour pouvoir se cacher de lui et s'enfonça dans son siège.

- Tu me soules avec ta bonne humeur. »

- Ma ? Ma bonne humeur, t'es sérieux là_ hyung_ ? Tu préférerais que je pleure ? ». Il tourna la tête pour voir son ami mais ce dernier avait la tête tourné vers la fenêtre et regardait dehors.

- Non j'ai pas dit ça. », répondit le géant puis s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots. « C'est juste que t'es différent depuis quelque temps. En fait depuis que t'as mangé avec Nichkhun le jour où tu devais lui parler d'un truc _important_. ». Il insista bien sur le dernier mot.

Wooyoung ne voulait pas mentir à son coéquipier. Il était devenu trop proche de lui maintenant pour lui dire un mensonge, et puis il faudra bien qu'un jour que tout le monde le sache.

- En fait, ce jour… », dit-il en baissant la voix pour éviter que leur manager n'entende ce qu'il allait dire forçant Teacyeon à le regarder pour mieux compendre. « J'ai … euh j'ai avoué à Nichkhun que j'étais… »

Il déglutit avec difficulté et ses joues devinrent rouges en balançant enfin 'j'lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de lui, voilà !'.

Wooyoung tourna la tête et Teacyeon avait l'air de ne pas réagir, il avait l'air _absent._

- Et, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

- Que lui aussi et maintenant on est ensemble. _Hyung_ je suis trop heureux, t'imagine pas ! »

- Ca se voit ! »

Teacyeon lui sourit avec difficulté avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, il avait bien vu les regards échangés, les gestes anodins mais trop souvent répétitifs. Il le savait mais même s'il s'attendait à ce que ça arrive, il n'avait pas préparé son cœur à ça. Lui aussi était amoureux de Wooyoung mais pas lui, lui était amoureux de Nichkhun. Après tout c'était normal, le thaïlandais était beau, gentil, attentionné, il parlait trois langues et était toujours parfait. Il n'en voulait à personne si ce n'est à lui-même de ne pas avoir pu lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Teac, t'es … t'es jaloux ? », demanda Wooyoung sans vraiment y croire mais il trouvait son aîné très bizarre car de tous les membres de 2PM il pensait que celui qui serait le plus content pour lui (hormis Jaebeom bien entendu) serait évidemment Taecyeon.

Le grand se retourna d'un coup faisant face au plus jeune, le regard noir.

- Ja … Jaloux ? », répéta-t-il. Oui il l'était, plus que tout. « Pas du tout, quelle idée ! C'est juste que je suis dégouté que tu ne me l'ais pas dit avant, c'est tout ! »

- Oh désolé _hyung_ ! M'en veut pas s'il te plait. », dit Wooyoung en lui faisant sa moue et Taecyeon se força à sourire.

Il lui pinça la joue et Wooyoung se sentit mieux.

- _Eh, you don't say anything to anyone huh ? __I want to tell myself._ », demanda le plus jeune un peu inquiet.

_- Yeah, if you want_. », souffla-t-il le cœur brisé.

x

Ils rentrèrent enfin à la maison. Junsu n'était pas à l'appartement, il avait rejoint des amis. Chansung et Junho jouaient sur la console et Nichkhun était sur son ordinateur. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte, son regard se dirigea tout droit vers l'entrée et lorsqu'il vit son amant entrer dans la pièce il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étiraient en un magnifique sourire.

Taecyeon qui avait vu la scène partit dans sa chambre prétextant qu'il était trop fatigué et qu'il voulait se reposer. Personne n'avait vraiment posé de questions.

- Je vais me laver, » dit Wooyoung en enlevant ses chaussures et son manteau.

Nichkhun attendit un quart d'heure, le temps pour Wooyoung de se laver avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

_Toc, toc, toc_. Il attendit que la voix de son amant lui permette d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Wooyoung était allongé sur son lit, il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre et ils s'embrassèrent enfin. La journée avait trop longue. Nichkhun s'allongea dans le lit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse nu. Ils se racontèrent leur journée lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce sans prévenir ne leur laissant pas le temps de se détacher.

- Wooyoung je … Oh ! » Teacyeon s'arrêta et détourna le regard, trop gêné. « Désolé je … euh j'aurais dû frapper ! »

- _Obviously _! », répondit Nichkhun très énervé.

Wooyoung se releva forçant le thaïlandais à en faire de même.

- C'est bon il est au courant ! »

- Je te demande pardon ? », demanda Nichkhun en tournant la tête lentement pour le regarder les yeux plein de réprimandes. Plein de colère aussi.

Teacyeon qui n'avait pas encore bougé, trop choqué, reprit la parole. « Je vais vous laisser les gars, euh encore désolé !».

Il repartit faisant attention à bien refermer la porte. Nichkhun regardait toujours le bébé de la maison, encore tout énervé.

- Comment ça, il _sait _? »

- Ne t'énerves pas Khunnie, je vais t'expliquer. »

- J'espère bien ! »

Wooyoung s'assit en tailleur face à lui et lui raconta toute l'histoire, lui expliquant comment Teacyeon lui faisait la tête, le fait qu'il est compris qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, etc.

A la fin de son explication, Nichkhun hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre à Taec de prendre mal une histoire comme ça, lui qui d'habitude s'en foutait des commérages. Non quelque chose clochait et c'était sûrement dû à leur rapprochement pendant le tournage.

x

La répétition prenait fin, après plus de trois heures à répéter encore et encore.

- Tu viens Woo ? », demanda Nichkhun qui se dirigeait déjà vers les vestiaires faisant relever la tête de son amant pour le regarder.

- Non vas-y, je vais rester répéter encore un peu. »

- Tout seul ? »

Wooyoung hocha la tête mais Nichkhun paraissait inquiet.

- Non, je vais rester avec lui. Moi aussi je comptais répéter encore un peu. », dit Taecyeon.

Nichkhun regarda le géant qui s'était relevé posant ses coudes sur les épaules de Wooyoung. Il semblait hésité. Devait-il rester ? Ou devait-il partir ?

- Khun _hyung_ on t'attend. Les deux enfants ont faim ! », dit Junsu depuis le vestiaire.

Tout en continuant d'observer les deux qui restaient Nichkhun répondit un 'ouais j'arrive' au plus vieux du groupe.

- Je vous laisse, ne vous entrainez pas trop quand même. », dit Nichkhun.

Il s'approcha de Wooyoung, Teacyeon se poussa et se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi, ne voulant pas les regarder. Il embrassa Wooyoung délicatement avant de les laisser seuls.

- Bon tu veux répéter quoi ? », demanda le gars de Busan après avoir recouvrer ses esprits.

- '_Back2u_'. Je te propose un truc, on la fait chacun son tour comme ça on peut voir ce qui ne va pas, ok ? Tu commences. »

Sur ces mots, il mit la musique en route et Wooyoung fit sa chorégraphie. Teacyeon évidement en profita pour le mater sans aucune gêne, troublant le plus jeune. Ses joues s'empourpraient à mesure qu'il faisait ses mouvements un peu trop … _sexuels_ à son goût.

- C'était parfait Woodong ! », dit-il une fois la musique finie. « Vraiment y'a rien à arranger. »

Wooyoung le remercia et s'installa par terre contre les miroirs. Teacyeon enleva son t-shirt car il avait trop chaud, soit disant. La musique repartie et ce fut à son tour d'observer.

Wow, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Teacyeon était bien foutu. Il était grand, fin mais pas trop et son torse … . Lorsqu'il dansait c'était comme si ses tablettes de chocolat s'intensifiaient et bientôt Wooyoung ne pouvait plus détourner son regard. Il l'observa de haut en bas, passant sur son ventre, ses pectoraux, ses fesses et même sa bouche. Teacyeon souriait de toutes ses dents, il était heureux. Wooyoung se sentit bizarre, était-il normal qu'il se mette à le regarder de cette façon ?

- Alors j'étais comment ? »

Wooyoung ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la musique était terminée, il était juste resté bloquer sur le corps qui ondulait parfaitement bien.

- Je … Euh… », bégaya-t-il en se forçant à regarder ailleurs. Son regard vint se poser sur ses pieds et ses joues étaient rouges, il le savait, il le sentait. « Oui, c'était bien. Tu bouges bien mieux qu'avant en fait. »

- Ah merci, je me suis beaucoup entraîné. »

Ils répétèrent encore une heure, Wooyoung se forçant à ne pas trop le regarder car son cerveau se mettait soudain à dérailler en regardant son torse. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

Wooyoung était dans les vestiaires, il venait de finir de s'habiller lorsque Taecyeon sortit enfin de la douche qui avait duré un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

- Ah enf… »

Wooyoung ne put finir sa phrase et regarda Taecyeon qui était encore mouillé avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. On aurait dit que l'américain sortait tout droit d'une pub.

- Hum, j'ai oublié mes affaires. », dit-il la voix basse.

Il se dirigea alors vers son casier mais arrivé au niveau de Wooyoung, il le retourna face à lui et mit un bras de chaque côté de sa tête, appuyé contre le casier.

- _Hyung_ ! » Souffla Wooyoung totalement prisonnier mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son ventre. La tête de son aîné était beaucoup trop poche de la sienne, et son regard … Son regard était trop insistant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Wooyoung tenta de s'échapper mais Taecyeon ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Woonie, Tumeplaisetjesaisquecen'estpasbiencartuesavecNihckhu nmaismoiaussijesuisamoureuxd etoidepuislongtemps ! », dit-il à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Les seuls mots que Wooyoung avait réussi à saisir étaient 'pas bien','Nichkhun' et 'depuis longtemps'.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris, tu devrais parler encore plus vite. », tenta de plaisanter Wooyoung trouva l'atmosphère beaucoup trop pesante.

Teacyeon souffla faisant frémir sa victime puis il prit son courage à deux mains.

- _Oh my god, I don't know how you did to confess your feelings to him_. », murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour Wooyoung. « _It's so difficult._ »

- Teac, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? », demanda Wooyoung commençant sérieusement à s'énerver, être bloqué comme ça contre le casier le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise et le sentir aussi près de lui, lui procurait toutes sortes de sensation qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir.

- Tu me plais ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien car tu es avec Nichkhun mais moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi et depuis longtemps. », répéta le gars de Borston beaucoup plus lentement que la première fois et cette fois Wooyoung avait bien compris, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Il l'observa, les yeux de Wooyoung s'écarquillèrent, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il détourna le regard. Wooyoung ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il se sentait mal et il voulait se dégager de son emprise, se sentant beaucoup plus prisonnier que tout à l'heure.

- Tu peux me répondre quelque chose s'il te plait _Angang _! »

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Je suis avec Nichkhun merde, t'as pas le droit de me dire un truc comme ça. Je … Je.. », il bégayait tellement il était en colère. « Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est des conneries ! »

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Je suis amoureux de toi et tu peux tenter de t'en persuader mais au fond tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su, tu as bien vu comment je te regardais. »

- Oui, peut-être… », avoua-t-il enfin se remémorant toutes les fois où il avait croisé son regard, qu'il l'avait vu observer son corps.

- Tu vois ! Et au fond je suis sûr que moi aussi je te plais. »

Taecyeon lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Qu … QUOI ? Non pas du tout ! », répliqua Wooyoung.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais montré que je me trompais ? Pourquoi tu m'as toujours laissé penser que j'avais une chance avec toi ? »

- Je … je ne sais pas ! », répondit-il avec sa voix de bébé tout en baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

Teacyeon souleva le menton de Wooyoung de son index pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Dis le moi maintenant. Dis-moi que je ne t'attire pas, que tu n'as jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour moi. »

Il approcha son visage encore un peu plus du sien.

Wooyoung ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le sien, c'était si intense. Il tremblait à présent et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était très attiré par lui. Il sentait des trucs étranges dans son ventre et il avait très envie de l'embrasser. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle du grand et au dernier moment il détourna la tête.

Teacyeon le libéra enfin, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment embrassé, il avait failli et pour lui il avait eu sa réponse.

Wooyoung alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il avait presque embrassé Taec alors qu'il était avec Nichkhun ! Il aimait Nichkhun si fort, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir failli céder à la tentation. Il se tapa le front contre la porte. _Idiot_ !

x

Durant une semaine après cet incident, les deux garçons s'étaient évités au maximum. Wooyoung lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir presque forcé, même s'il l'aimait (Wooyoung avait encore du mal à y croire), il aurait dû garder tout ça pour lui parce que maintenant, il était plus troublé que jamais et il avait peur que son prince thaï ne s'en rende compte.

Ils étaient dans la voiture qui les ramenait à l'appartement, après une énième journée de tournage de _Dream High_. Teacyeon qui en avait marre de ce silence permanent entre eux décida qu'il était temps que ça s'arrête. Il enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se tourna vers Wooyoung.

- Tu veux pas arrêter de me faire la tête ? », demanda-t-il en appuyant plusieurs fois sur la joue du gars de Busan de son index.

- Arrête ça ! » , dit Wooyoung en repoussant son doigt. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire ça, tu ne m'aimes pas. »

- Je suis d'accord sur un point, je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire, en tout cas je n'aurais pas dû te mettre face à la réalité de cette façon. J'aurais dû attendre que tu le découvres par toi-même. Mais là où tu as tort c'est que je t'aime et tu peux ne pas me croire mais c'est la chose dont je suis le plus sûr ! »

Wooyoung le regarda enfin, il fronça des sourcils et serra ses lèvres. Taecyeon le regardait en souriant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Tu peux m'éviter. » reprit-il. « Tu peux même être méchant avec moi si tu le veux mais tu ne pourras pas empêcher le fait que je t'aime et que même si tu aimes Nichkhun, tu es attiré par moi. »

Wooyoung n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre parce qu'ils arrivaient déjà chez eux.

En entrant dans l'appartement, tous les garçons étaient dans le salon en train de faire un jeu de société. Wooyoung enleva ses chaussures, accrocha son manteau, se dirigea tout droit vers Nichkhun et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Teacyeon qui était le seul au courant de leur relation, ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche.

Chansung, Junsu et Junho n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils les regardaient sans pouvoir dire un mot, trop choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Nichkhun qui ouvrit enfin les yeux se rappelant où il se trouvait, devant qui, repoussa gentiment Wooyoung.

- Euh, bah voilà les gars, je pense que vous l'aurez compris mais … Wooyoung et moi on est ensemble », dit Nichkhun en souriant à son amoureux.

- Yaaaah, enfiiiin ! », cria Junho tout en se jetant sur son twin. « Je le savais, je le savais ! »

Junsu se leva, tout le monde le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire.

- Félicitations les gars. », dit-il au grand étonnement des autres. « C'est bien pour vous si vous vous aimez. »

Nichkhun lui fit un clin d'œil en guise de réponse alors que Wooyoung regardait le maknae de la maison qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

- Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? »

- Bof, moi je m'en fiche mais j'ai faim ! »

Il rigola à la réplique de Chansung lorsqu'il croisa le regard du géant qui n'avait pas encore bougé de l'entrée. Son regard était triste et presque indescriptible. Il savait qu'il venait de lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il perdit son sourire et son cœur se serra. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça, peut-être pas maintenant.

Taecyeon rompit enfin leur échange et s'enferma dans sa chambre toute la soirée.

Nichkhun qui avait vu la scène venait de comprendre quelque chose. Teacyeon était amoureux de Wooyoung et il commença à se demander si Wooyoung non plus ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour le géant. Parce que depuis quelques jours, Wooyoung avait évité Taec et il avait agi bizarrement avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient restés tous les deux à répéter. Et ce baiser devant tout le monde, d'un coup, alors que c'est lui qui lui avait demandé d'attendre …

x

- Bananes ! »

Chansung se réveilla en sursaut sortant de son rêve. Wooyoung et Taecyeon qui était tranquillement installés dans le salon le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

- Trop fort ! », dit Teacyeon en regardant leur maknae se frottait les yeux comme un bébé. « Je suis sûr qu'il a encore rêvé de bananes ! »

Wooyoung explosa de rire et Chansung se frotta le ventre.

- Exactement. » répondit-il en attrapant la télécommande. « J'ai trop envie de bananes. Les gars, y'en a pas un qui veut aller m'en acheter ? J'vous jure j'en ai trop envie, je suis en manque et Khun hyung n'est pas là pour y aller. »

Nichkhun était parti tourner un nouvel épisode de_ 'We got married'_ et Junsu était encore parti voir ses amis quant à Junho il composait dans sa chambre.

- En manque ? », l'interrogea le géant. « T'en as mangé une demi-douzaine avant-hier ! »

- S'il vous plaiiiiit, pitiééééé ! », pria-t-il leur faisant un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents. « Je meeuuuurs, aaaahhhh… »

Le général italien s'écroula sur le canapé faisant semblant de mourir. Wooyoung le regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. En même temps, depuis qu'il vivait le grand amour avec Nichkhun, il s'attendrissait pour n'importe quoi.

- Bon je vais y aller. », dit-il alors qu'il se levait se sentant l'âme charitable.

Teacyeon le regarda surpris de sa si soudaine gentillesse, lui qui avait plutôt tendance à glander en temps normal pendant que Nichkhun allait faire les courses.

Il était en train de mettre ses chaussures lorsque Taecyeon se leva à son tour.

- Je t'accompagne ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent au marchand de fruits et légumes le plus près en moins de dix minutes et achetèrent deux gros sacs de fruits dont un rempli que de bananes.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, chacun portant un sac lorsqu'une pluie presque torrentielle s'abattit brusquement sur eux. Ils se mirent à courir tentant de se protéger tant bien que mal des gouttes qui leur fouettaient le visage. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un abribus, il n'y avait personne. Ils posèrent leurs sacs sur le banc et Teacyeon s'approcha de Wooyoung pour lui essuyer le visage avec un mouchoir.

- T'es trempé. », dit-il tout en tapotant doucement son visage avec le bon de tissu.

Wooyoung ne bougeait pas, il le laissait faire. Il observait le géant qui était vraiment beau avec les cheveux en bataille et l'eau qui coulait d'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Toi aussi, » dit-il en touchant la goutte qui menaçait de tomber de sa mèche presque hypnotisé par elle.

Le géant lui sourit d'un sourire si tendre, si adorable. Et une nouvelle fois Wooyoung sentit quelque chose de bizarre dans son ventre. Avec cette pluie, il n'y avait personne dans la rue et Wooyoung avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il continuait à observer son hyung puis il repoussa gentiment son bras et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles adorables de Teacyeon. Celui-ci surprit ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de se reprendre et de forcer leur baiser un peu plus en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de Wooyoung.

Mon dieu que c'était plus chaud qu'avec Nichkhun, plus _sauvage_. Et Wooyoung aimé ça, oh il adorait même. Après quelques minutes, Teacyeon mit fin à leur échange mais le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Wooyoung ! J'ai adoré… », dit-il le regard triste. « Ce baiser était encore mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé mais je ne peux pas continuer plus longtemps. »

Il s'arrêta hésitant.

- Je veux dire t'es avec Nichkhun et on ne peut pas lui faire ça. », reprit-il après quelques secondes. « Moi je ne peux pas en tout cas et je sais très bien que toi tu t'en voudras, tôt ou tard… »

- Mais … Mais et ce baiser alors ? », demandant Wooyoung tout en reculant d'un pas. « Ça ne voulait rien dire ? »

- Si mais malheureusement il arrive trop tard. », répondit-il simplement. « Faisons comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il ne pleut presque plus, allons-y. »

Taecyeon commença à partir mais Wooyong le rattrapa par le bras le faisant se retourner. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Par avance… », murmura-t-il près de son oreille. « Je suis désolé du mal que je vais te faire. »

x

Cette nuit-là, Wooyoung ne dormit pas beaucoup. Ce moment avec Taecyeon avait été presque magique car tellement inattendu. Sous cet abribus, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'au grand qui le dominait. Il avait été hypnotisé par sa beauté, par sa grandeur. Et il n'avait pas pensé à Nichkhun lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, deux fois de suite. Mais allongé là, à côté de Chansung, le dos contre le sol à regarder le plafond il commençait à sentir la culpabilité le ronger. Il aimait Nichkhun, d'un amour presque inconditionnel mais il était aussi terriblement attiré par son géant. Il s'en voulait et il savait que quoi qu'il fasse dorénavant il y en a un qui souffrirait. Devait-il le dire à Nichkhun ou bien tout gardé pour lui et faire comme Taec l'avait suggéré, à savoir faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? _Aiish_, il n'en pouvait plus à tourner et se retourner comme ça dans le lit il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il se leva sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller son dongsaeng qui dormait à poings fermés et rejoignit la cuisine. De toute façon dans une heure tout le monde serait réveillé.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner, il se pressa deux oranges qu'ils avaient achetés la veille pour tenter de le réveiller un peu car il avait encore la tête toute embrumée.

- Bonjour. », dit une voix dans son dos alors que deux bras entourèrent sa taille et une bouche se posait sur sa joue. « Tu es déjà réveillé, c'est moi le premier d'habitude. »

Il reconnut la voix de son petit ami. Nichkhun était toujours le premier levé, celui qui réveillait tout le monde.

- Salut Khunnie. », dit-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur la bouche. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi c'est pour ça. »

- Evidemment, je t'avais dit de dormir avec moi plutôt que par terre dans le salon. »

Wooyoung lui sourit faiblement et attrapa le lait dans le frigo. Nichkhun s'installa sur l'une des chaises qui entourait la table.

- Ca va ? », demanda Nichkhun en lui jetant un regard avant d'attraper le journal qui trônait au milieu de la table en bois.

Wooyoung eut envie de pleurer à cette simple question. Non évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il avait embrassé la veille un autre garçon que lui et il avait aimé ça. Il s'en voulait et il ne put s'empêcher de retenir bien longtemps ce qui lui comprenait la poitrine.

- Non Khunnie. », dit-il s'agenouillant à côté de lui. « Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Nichkhun se tourna alors vers lui et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes sans dire le moindre mot.

- Hier. », reprit-il. « J'ai … Oh comment te dire ça. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. La vérité c'est que j'ai embrassé Taecyeon et je dois avouer qu'il m'attire énormément. Je ne veux pas te mentir, je t'aime plus que tout et je m'en veux terriblement. Si tu me quittes je le comprendrais mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, _I really love you_. »

Wooyoung s'arrêta enfin et observa son aîné. Nichkhun avait relâché ses mains et bien qu'il ne disait rien, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la déception et la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Nichkhun avait la gorge sèche, ses yeux le picotaient et il voulait pleurer mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder.

- Nichkhun, dit quelque chose je t'en prie. »

- Pourquoi ? », souffla-t-il enfin. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

- Je ne sais pas. », répondit Wooyoung se sentant coupable, terriblement coupable. Il voyait tout le mal qui lui faisait et il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pu faire une chose pareille, à une personne aussi adorable que Nichkhun. « Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je comprendrais si tu veux tout arrêter. »

Nichkhun réfléchit un court instant. Il se leva, relevant Wooyoung par la même occasion. Il posa une main sur la joue lisse de son amant et une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Non je t'aime trop pour te quitter. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa beaucoup plus langoureusement que les fois précédentes et Wooyoung se sentait tout de suite mieux. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer séparé de Nichkhun.

- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. »

- Youngie, ne fait pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'en alla de la cuisine le laissant à nouveau seul.

Nichkhun avait deviné depuis le début qu'il y avait un truc entre eux mais maintenant il en avait la confirmation. Il avait mal, son cœur le faisait souffrir mais il ne dit rien. Il aimait tellement son angang qu'il était capable d'endurer les pires souffrances pour être avec. Et puis c'est lui qu'il avait choisi après tout.

x

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Wooyoung se rende compte que Nichkhun avait raison : il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa parole bien longtemps.

Wooyoung n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du géant. A chaque fois que Teacyeon souriait il avait l'impression de tomber encore un peu plus sous son charme et Taecyeon souriait beaucoup …

Un soir tout le monde était dans leur chambre excepté Teacyeon qui regardait la télé dans le salon. Wooyoung avait maté Taecyeon toute la journée. C'était quoi cette manie de se déshabiller à chaque fois qu'il avait chaud ? Et ses pensées n'avaient pas arrêté de dériver sans pouvoir les contrôler.

Il faisant les cent pas réfléchissant à comment empêcher ses pensées de l'affecter à ce point quand quelqu'un alluma la lumière du couloir. Il se retourna, c'était _lui,_ encore tout endormi. Il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et des tout petits yeux, il était magnifique.

- Je vais me coucher. »,, lui dit-il sans même noter que Wooyoung n'avait aucune raison d'être dans le couloir à cette heure-ci dans le noir.

Taecyeon commença à entrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'une main lui saisit le bras le ramenant brusquement dans le couloir et le plaqua contre le mur un peu trop violemment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive _dongsaeng _? », chuchota-t-il.

Wooyoung l'embrassa fougueusement en guise de réponse. Beaucoup plus fougueusement que sous cet abribus. Teacyeon ne réfléchit pas cette fois, peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue mais il se saisit des hanches du jeune homme pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. Ses mains caressèrent ensuite les fesses de Wooyoung avant de monter dans son dos en dessous du t-shirt le faisant frissonner.

La langue de Wooyoung se fraya un chemin dans la bouche du géant et leur échange était passionné, presque sauvage. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en faisant balader sa main sur le torse du géant avant de descendre encore plus bas sur la bosse du pantalon de Taecyeon, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- _Wooyoung _? »

Cette voix lui glaça le sang. Il recula d'un pas et n'osa se retourner, il était figé. Il savait à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans ce couloir. Désormais, quelqu'un les avait surpris. Il regarda Taecyeon les yeux perdus mais le garçon avait ses yeux rivés sur Nichkhun.

x

- Sort de là Nichkhun ! », dit Wooyoung tapotant doucement à la porte.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Nichkhun s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Repassant sans cesse la scène dans sa tête. Il revoyait Wooyoung se frottait à Taecyeon et cela le rendait fou, il avait envie d'exploser, il voulait hurler sa douleur.

- Khunnie, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle », dit-il désespéré.

Il s'assit contre la porte et attendit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nichkhun sortit enfin de la pièce faisant tomber Wooyoung toujours le dos appuyée contre la porte. Il se releva d'un coup et fit face au prince thaï. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré.

- Nichkhun ! », dit Wooyoung l'enlaçant mais le regard de Nichkhun était noir, il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. « Je suis désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

- T'as raison il faut qu'on parle, allons faire un tour. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent, il faisait nuit noire et personne ne trainait dans les rues à une heure aussi tardive surtout en pleine semaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc mais le silence s'installa devenant lourd et pesant.

- Nichkhun… », murmura Wooyoung en attrapant sa main mais il ne le laissa pas faire. « Je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas… »

- Je crois au contraire que tu en avais très envie. »

- Non je t'assu… »

- Wooyoung ! », le coupa-t-il la voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. « C'est toi qui l'a embrassé, toi qui le caressait, toi qui … »

Il s'arrêta sentant sa gorge se nouer et les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Wooyoung baissa la tête, il était coupable. Nichkhun disait vrai, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il n'avait pas su se retenir, comment pouvait-il être aussi bête ?

- Tu as raison. Et je suis désolé Khunnie, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

- Arrête ça tu veux ! J'ai accepté que tu l'embrasses la première fois, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas lui résister mais au fond de moi j'espérais me tromper. Je croyais pouvoir surmonter ça mais je ne peux pas. Vous voir tous les deux … Non Wooyoung, tu m'as brisé le cœur. Wooyoung, toi et moi c'est fini. »

Wooyoung releva ses yeux vers ceux de son aîné. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Nichkhun le regarda faire sans réagir et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Khunie, » dit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté avant de tenter de l'embrasser.

- Ne fais pas ça ! »

Nichkhun le repoussa avec brutalité le faisant tomber sur ses fesses et se leva.

- Toi et moi c'est fini ! », répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois.

Wooyoung l'attrapa par la jambe, et Nichkhun le regarda de toute sa hauteur. Wooyoung se sentit ridicule, minuscule, assit là par terre.

- Je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas me quitter. », réussit-il à dire entre deux sanglots. « Nichkhun je t'aime, tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne pourrais vivre sans moi, jamais tu ne cesseras de m'aimer. »

- C'était avant de vous voir vous emballer ! », répondit-il avec force, criant presque.

Il roula des yeux avant de reprendre plus calmement 'fais ce que tu as à faire avec Taec et oublie moi Youngie'.

- Nichkhun ! », hurla Wooyoung en regardant son amour partir. « RESTE AVEC MOI. Je t'en prie … »

Il se remit à pleurer mais Nichkhun ne se retourna pas. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, son cœur venait de se briser en plusieurs morceaux, il avait mal. Il venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et tout ça à cause de lui !

- Khunnie, Khunnie. », répéta-t-il sans cesse pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Nichkhun venait de le quitter.

x

Nichkhun préparait à manger dans la cuisine pour les autres car lui ne mangeait quasiment rien. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Wooyoung sa vie paraissait fade, elle n'avait plus ni gout, ni de couleur. Il avait du mal à vivre sans pouvoir embrasser son Woodong et même s'il vivait dans le même appartement, il lui manquait terriblement.

Teacyeon entra dans la pièce et ouvrit le frigo. Nichkhun lui jeta un regard sans rien dire tout en continuant de préparer le poisson.

- Khun, tu veux qu'on en parle ? », demanda Taecyeon brisant enfin le silence.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis l'incident dans le couloir et le géant n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'excuser.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Ok cat. », soupira-t-il sans même se retourner.

- Si il y a beaucoup de choses à dire au contraire. », répondit l'américain en refermant le frigo après avoir pris une canette de coca et s'être assis en tailleur sur une des chaises. « Ecoute Khun hyung, je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé. »

Nichkhun s'arrêta enfin, se lava les mains et s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? », demanda-t-il enfin.

Teacyeon n'hésita pas une seule seconde à répondre 'Oui énormément'. Nichkhun hocha la tête.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, si tu l'aimes je ne peux rien y faire. Mais je ne peux plus être avec lui après vous avoir vu tous les deux. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis que s'est arrivé et j'ai enfin compris quelque chose. Woodong pense qu'il ne ressent que de l'attirance pour toi mais je sais qu'il t'aime. Il n'en a pas encore conscience c'est tout. Alors écoute Taec j'ai une faveur à te demander mais avant tu dois me promettre d'accepter. »

Le grand le regarda d'un air étonné. Evidemment, après ce qu'il lui avait fait il se sentait obligé de répondre à sa faveur. Nichkhun retourna préparer ses poissons tournant le dos au grand.

- Je te le promets. »

- Il m'aime aussi, je le sais mais notre histoire est finie. Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre alors je veux que toi Taecyeon tu t'occupes de lui. Je veux que tu lui fasses ouvrir les yeux sur son amour pour toi. »

Teacyeon se leva à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Si je comprends bien, tu veux que lui et moi on … se mette ensemble ? »

- Oui. »

- NON ! Nichkhun, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Nichkhun tourna sa tête vers lui en lui souriant tendrement.

- Parce que je veux qu'il soit heureux mais ce n'est plus moi qui le rend heureux maintenant. C'est toi, alors je veux que tu fasses tout pour qu'il m'oublie. »

- Je ne peux pas te faire ça hyung. »

- Tu l'as promis ! »

Teacyeon s'écarta du thaïlandais, le fixant toujours alors que Nichkhun taillait les légumes en petits dés.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? », demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

- Plus que sûr Taecyeon. Je vais partir quelques jours en Thaïlande et toi pendant ce temps tu feras tout pour qu'il soit heureux … »

- Ok, ok. », dit-il enfin. « Puisque je l'ai promis. »

x

Wooyoung dormait dans le lit de Nichkhun. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti en Thaïlande retrouver sa famille et tentait d'oublier Wooyoung, du moins d'accepter qu'à présent ce serait Taecyeon qui le rendrait heureux.

Teacyeon entra doucement dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de Wooyoung qui dormait la bouche entrouverte. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur la joue du plus jeune le réveillant.

- Woodong, il faut que tu te lèves. », susurra-t-il tout près de son oreille. « J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

Wooyoung ouvrit lentement ses yeux, ils étaient encore gonflés de la veille car depuis que Nichkhun l'avait quitté, il passait son temps à pleurer. Teacyeon lui caressa les cheveux et le jeune homme ouvrit complètement les yeux.

- Bonjour toi ! » dit Taecyeon lorsque les yeux de Wooyoung se posèrent sur lui avant de se lever pour ouvrir le store et laissé entrer la lumière.

Wooyoung le détailla de haut en bas. Pour une fois, il avait fait un effort. Il portait un jean qui lui allait parfaitement bien, il portait un t-shirt noir serré avec un col en v mettant magnifiquement son torse musclé en valeur. Il avait mis ses converses noires en cuir et avait relevé ses cheveux en une houppette toute mignonne.

- Tu es très beau aujourd'hui Taec' », dit-il la voix faible, encore tout endormi.

- Aujourd'hui seulement ? », plaisanta le géant aux oreilles décollées tout en se retournant pour le regarder.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour laisser Wooyoung l'observer dans tous les sens.

- Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! » dit-il en souriant faisant ressortir encore plus ses dents.

- Jour spécial, pourquoi ? »

Taecyeon fit rouler ses yeux et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Il pinça ses joues entre ses doigts.

- Parce que c'est ton anniversaire tête de linotte ! »

Son anniversaire … C'est vrai c'était aujourd'hui et avant que Nichkhun le quitte, ils avaient prévu d'aller passer deux jours à Busan près de sa famille. Mais Nichkhun l'avait quitté et il n'était même pas là pour son anniversaire. Il ferma les yeux et ramena la couverture sur lui le couvrant totalement. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de pleurer, encore …

- Non, non, non et non ! », dit Teacyeon tirant sur la couverture le faisant pousser un cri. « Ça suffit, ça fait des jours que tu te morfonds mais aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire et je t'ai réservé plusieurs surprises, alors lève-toi ! »

Il força Wooyoung à se lever, et le jeune homme partit ensuite dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche.

- Je t'attends dans le salon ! », cria-t-il à travers la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wooyoung était lavé, préparé et habillé mais toujours aussi triste. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour regagner la cuisine mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon :

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE _ANGANG _! », crièrent plusieurs voix.

Il scruta la salle et vit Chansung, Junsu, Junho, Taecyeon et leur manager autour d'un immense gâteau. Son préféré. Il les regarda tous avec un immense sourire. Junho se leva et embrassa son twin en répétant 'joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire'.

- Merci les gars c'est gentil ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table basse et mangèrent le gâteau.

- Préparez-vous, on part dans quinze minutes si vous ne voulez pas louper l'avion. », dit alors Minjae jetant un coup d'œil à Taecyeon.

Wooyoung qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- On va où ? », demanda-t-il mais Minjae était déjà sorti de la pièce.

- C'est une surprise ! », répondit Taec. « Alors va finir de te préparer, prend de quoi t'occuper. Je t'emmène quelque part ! »

x

Busan, sa ville natale. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Busan aux alentours de midi. Wooyoung avait maintenant comprit en quoi consister la surprise de Taecyeon : il l'emmenait passer quelques jours voir ses parents qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, trop pris par leur calendrier.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'entrée des Jang. Wooyoung appuya sur la sonnette, et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années leur ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur son fils.

- Oh mon bébé ! », souffla-t-elle l'embrassant plusieurs fois en le prenant dans ses bras et Wooyoung entoura ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère. « Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri ! »

- Toi aussi _Umma_, toi aussi. », répondit-il en relâchant sa mère. « Je te présente Ok Taec … »

- Teacyeon ! », le coupa-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré, elle savait très bien qu'il y était. Elle l'enlaça comme son propre fils forçant Teacyeon à se pencher pour être à sa hauteur. Elle était toute petite à côté de lui elle le regardait avec un grand sourire, même ses yeux donnaient l'impression de sourire.

- Oh que tu es beau mon garçon ! », dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Teacyeon sourit tout gêné et Wooyoung lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille 'tu es son préféré des 2PM'.

Après manger, Wooyoung se jeta sur l'ordinateur de la maison pour vérifier ses mails, son tweeter, mais rien. RIEN ! Nichkhun ne lui avait toujours pas souhaité son anniversaire pourtant il le voyait bien connecté sur skype. Mais alors qu'il allait tout éteindre il reçut un appel sur skype : Jay, évidemment.

Il cliqua sur l'icône pour répondre à l'appel.

- Eh Jay ! »

En voyant son visage, Wooyoung se sentait déjà mieux.

-_ Happy birthdayyyyyy Woonie _! J'attendais que tu te connectes pour pouvoir te le dire en direct. Je t'ai préparé une petite danse en cadeau regarde. »

Jeabeom recadra la petite caméra pour que Wooyoung puisse voir toute la salle et il fit sa chorégraphie, toujours dans son style à la B-Boy. A la fin de la chanson il se rapprocha de la caméra.

- Alors t'en pense quoi ? »

- Génial hyung ! Faudra que tu m'expliques ton mouvement sur la main là ! »

- Pas de problème. Alors ça va toi ? »

- Ouais super ! », mentit le jeune ne pouvant raconter toute l'histoire. Surtout pas à Jay qui l'avait encouragé à tout avouer à Nichkhun depuis le début. « Désolé Jay mais je dois y aller, on se rappelle plus tard hein ! »

- Moi aussi je dois y aller de toute façon. Fais attention à toi _little bro'_ ! »

- Toi aussi hyung ! »

Ils raccrochèrent, Wooyoung resta encore quelques minutes avant de tout éteindre. Au moins Jay le lui avait souhaité et cette pensée le réconforta un peu.

x

Dans l'après-midi, Wooyoung le cœur un peu plus léger, décida de se changer les idées et de faire découvrir à Taecyeon sa plage. Enfin par 'sa plage' il entendait une petite crique qu'il avait découverte il y a quelques années mais où personne n'allait car il fallait marcher pas mal de temps pour l'atteindre et que les touristes ne la connaissaient pas.

- Et voilà, c'est ici que je passais toutes mes vacances d'été avec mes potes. », dit-il en repassant les souvenirs dans sa tête.

- C'est super ! » répondit Taecyeon qui regardait tout autour de lui. « Et c'est si tranquille alors qu'on n'est pas très loin de la ville. »

- C'est mon coin secret, seul Nichkhun connait cet endroit. »

A nouveau il redevint triste et fermé. Taecyeon l'incita à s'asseoir posant un bras sur ses épaules et ils observèrent l'horizon face à la mer. Ils s'allongèrent sans rien dire et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent.

Lorsque Wooyoung se réveilla, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils avaient dormi longtemps, très longtemps. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Taecyeon qui dormait comme un bébé. Il avait pris un coup de soleil, en l'observant Wooyoung rigola. Il ressemblait encore plus à un bébé avec ses joues bien rouges et son air de bienheureux.

Il approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Teacyeon. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux surpris mais il ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il mit une main derrière sa tête et renforça leur baiser. Il souleva Wooyoung tout en l'embrassant et le posa délicatement sur le sable, il était maintenant au-dessus de lui.

- Woodong, je t'aime. », dit-il en relevant sa tête et observait maintenant les yeux de Wooyoung. Il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui.

Wooyoung l'embrassa à nouveau sans pouvoir répondre. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. L'aimait-il lui aussi ou n'était-ce que de l'attirance ? Pouvait-on vraiment aimer deux personnes ? Il n'en était pas sûr, Nichkhun était toujours très présent dans son esprit. Il souleva Taecyeon pour pouvoir se relever et se dirigea vers la mer. Il observa l'horizon comme si celui-ci allait lui donner la réponse.

- Je t'aime. », répéta la voix dans son dos.

Il sentit les bras de Taecyon l'enlacer puis une bouche l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Taec, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas … »

- Chut. », souffla l'américain près de son oreille.

- Merci en tout cas. »

- Pourquoi ? »

- De m'avoir amené ici, voir ma famille. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. », répondit-il en lui faisant face.

- Je sais, et tu sais qui me l'a dit ? », demanda Taecyeon alors que Wooyoung secouait la tête. « Nichkhun ! Wooyoung, je sais qu'il te manque mais moi aussi je suis là, je veux que tu sois heureux. J'en ai marre de te voir te morfondre dans ton chagrin j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider mais il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser dès que tu m'embrasses. Il m'a dit quelque chose l'autre jour. Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais, c'est vrai Woodong, tu… tu m'aimes ? »

Wooyoung bougea frénétiquement ses yeux dans tous les sens. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Taecyeon, quelque chose de fort. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Teacyeon lui caressa la joue et à nouveau Wooyoung sentit quelque chose dans son bas ventre. En tout cas une chose était sûre, le contact de Taecyeon lui faisait perdre la tête.

- Laisse tomber. », continua le géant. « Viens on va se baigner avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit. »

- Mais hyung, on n'a pas de maillot de bain ! », dit-il avec sa voix de bébé.

Taecyeon explosa de rire tout en se déshabillant.

- On n'en a pas besoin ! », répondit-il courant nu dans la mer. « Aller, viens fais pas ton timide, il n'y a que nous. »

Wooyoung hésita mais finalement il enleva ses vêtements. Il se retrouva en caleçon se sentant trop gêné pour l'enlever et il le rejoignit dans l'eau. Teacyeon l'arrosa et ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants. Alors que Wooyoung se jetait sur le grand pour le couler, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

L'ambiance était romantique, ils étaient dans la mer, seuls sur la plage, le soleil couchant face à eux et ils s'enlaçaient. Wooyoung embrassa Taecyeon langoureusement et il était si proche de son corps qu'il sentait l'excitation du géant entre ses jambes. Il lui faisait un effet monstre.

Wooyoung caressa les lèvres de Taecyeon avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille 'oui je t'aime', le faisant frémir.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de ses parents, le dîner était déjà prêt. Sa mère les appela depuis la cuisine.

- Les enfants, vous voulez bien m'aider à mettre la table. »

- Bien sûr Madama Jang. Désolé pour le retard d'ailleurs. »

- Oh ce n'est pas grave. »,répondit-elle en regardant le géant lui sourire, elle en était toute émoustillée. « Au fait mon chéri, ton téléphone n'a pas arrêter de sonner. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de mettre la table, il attrapa son portable. Il avait reçu pas mal de message et quelqu'un avait essayé de l'appeler, six fois ! Il avait trois messages vocaux. Il composa son code secret et découvrit ses sms, tous était des messages pour lui souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Puis il regarda les appels en absence. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lut le nom : **Khunnie.**

Il appela sa messagerie vocale et entendit enfin ses messages :

« Salut Wooyoung c'est Nichkhun, j'essayerais de te rappeler plus tard ! »

Il écouta le deuxième message :

« Bon c'est encore moi, décidément j'arriverais pas à t'avoir aujourd'hui. Tant pis je réessayerais tout à l'heure. »

Il entendit enfin le troisième et dernier message :

« C'est toujours Nichkhun, bon de toute évidence tu es très occupé et c'est très bien. Je voulais juste te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à la cinquantaine de message que tu m'as envoyé cette semaine mais j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir... »

La voix de Nichkhun s'arrêta laissant place à un long silence.

« …Bon je vais te laisser maintenant. Wooyoung, tu me manques terriblement et j'ai peut-être fait une erreur en te quittant. Je t'aime toujours. »

Wooyoung resta figé sur place, le téléphone encore à son oreille. Nichkhun l'aimait toujours, et il répéta silencieusement les mots du thaïlandais 'j'ai peut-être fait une erreur en te quittant, je t'aime toujours'.

Wooyoung n'eut pas le courage de répondre et se força de toutes ses forces à ne plus penser à ça pour profiter d'être avec Taecyeon tant qu'il était à Busan loin de Séoul.

x

Etonnement, Wooyoung avait plutôt bien réussi à profiter de Taec et de son mini séjour à Busan sans penser vraiment à Nichkhun. Il faut dire que Taecyeon faisait toutes les choses les plus adorables. Même s'il était plutôt du genre sauvage, l'américain restait quelqu'un de romantique. Wooyoung se laissait faire, il était heureux. En plus sa mère l'adorait ce qui rajoutait à son charme.

Ils avaient passé trois super jours à Busan avec la famille de Wooyoung mais il était temps pour eux de retourner à Séoul. Ils avaient un concert très bientôt et les répétitions reprenaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, les membres qui étaient présents les accueillirent chaleureusement comme si cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient partis.

- Mon jumeau enfin t'es rentré ! », cria Junho en voyant entrer Wooyoung.

- C'était bien ? », demanda Chansung tout en mangeant sa banane.

Junsu se mit à rire en voyant la tête de Taecyeon.

- Mec, la prochaine fois met de la crème solaire parce que la t'as vraiment l'air d'une tomate. »

Junho et Chansung jetèrent un coup d'œil dans sa direction et explosèrent de rire alors que Wooyoung scrutait la pièce avec appréhension. C'est bon, Nichkhun n'était pas encore rentré.

Les garçons regardaient un film d'horreur tous ensemble dans le salon après le dîner. Teacyeon était au bout, à côté de lui se trouvait Wooyoung qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Junsu était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Wooyoung. Chansung et Junho étaient assis par terre le plus jeune étalé par terre, un paquet de manques séchées entre ses mains et l'autre était appuyé contre le canapé.

- C'est moi ! », dit une voix faisant sursauter les cinq garçons à fond dans le film.

Junho poussa un petit cri très aigu, Nichkhun était rentré pile pendant une scène de suspens. Il rigola en voyant les têtes terrifiés des garçons. Il les regarda un par un, s'arrêtant sur Wooyoung.

Wooyoung avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, non seulement parce qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie mais aussi car il retrouvait Nichkhun qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine et demi. Il sentit une main saisir la sienne. Son regard descendit à son niveau : c'était celle de Taecyeon. Il le regardait avec un regard tendre qui voulait dire 'ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller'.

x

Wooyoung décida de dormir avec Taecyeon ce soir-là. Junsu venait de rejoindre des amis et n'allait sûrement pas rentrer avant longtemps, ils auraient donc la chambre pour eux tout seul.

Teacyeon était déjà dans le lit alors que Wooyoung se laver les dents. Nichkhun entra dans la salle de bain pensant qu'elle était vide.

- Oh désolé. », dit-il en voyant Wooyoung.

- Non c'est bon j'ai fini. », répondit le coréen s'essuyant le visage avec la serviette.

Il était presque sortit quand Nichkhun l'appela.

- Wooyoung ! »

- Oui ? »

- Alors toi et Taec … »

- Ne sois pas surpris, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Nichkhun détourna le regard.

- Sans doute. », répondit-il sans enthousiasme et appuya ses deux bras sur le lavabo. « Ecoute Youngie, je sais que je t'ai quitté et j'ai voulu que tu sois avec Teacyeon pour que tu sois heureux car apparement moi je n'arrivais pas à le faire. Je te voyais le mater, espérer un regard de lui. »

Wooyoung sentait une colère monter en lui. Nichkhun était complètement dans le faux.

- Tu me rendais heureux Nichkhun ! », s'énerva-t-il. « C'est moi qui est déconné je le sais. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à ma place ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler plutôt que de me quitter sans rien dire. »

- J'avais mal, tu m'as fait mal. Mais j'ai réfléchi et tu m'as tellement manqué Youngie. »

Il s'approcha de jeune brun et le serra fort contre lui.

- Je veux que tu saches que même si tout est fini entre nous, je t'aime plus que tout Youngie et je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. »

- Merci, répondit-il seulement. »

- Je suis prêt à ta partager avec lui s'il le faut ! », souffla le thaïlandais.

Wooyoung repartit sans rien dire.

- Ah enfin te voilà. », soupira Taecyeon en le voyant rentrer. « Tu en as mis du temps pour te laver les dents. »

Il rigolait. Wooyoung s'allongea à côté du géant, posa sa tête sur le torse dénudé de Taecyeon. Il lui caressait les cheveux.

- Il était pas mal ce film non ? »

- Mmhh. »

- Et l'actrice est vraiment mignonne ! »

- Mmhh. »

- Je serais pas mal les cheveux verts ? »

- Mmhh. »

- Woodong, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas hein ? », demanda Taecyeon tapotant sa joue du bout de son doigt.

Il releva la tête soudainement.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

- Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! », répondit Taecyeon en lui caressant la joue. « Je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse. C'est le retour de Nichkhun c'est ça ? »

- Taec, je t'aime tu le sais. Et ses jours avec toi ont été supers. Mais j'aime toujours Nichkhun et je crois que je l'aimerais toujours. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais comblé si je dois choisir entre l'un de vous. Je sais que c'est super égoïste mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Je vous aime tous les deux de façon différente et je ne peux pas vivre sans vous deux à mes côtés. »

Taecyeon n'était pas en colère, en fait il le savait déjà.

- Woodong, si pour que tu sois heureux je dois te partager… », il s'arrêta et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre : « alors je serais capable de le faire. »

- Quoi ? »

Wooyoung était sous le choc. Il pensait que Taecyeon s'énerverait, le quitterait, ou lui en voudrait au moins mais non, le géant préférait se sacrifier pour son bonheur comme Nichkhun l'avait fait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux ce soir avec ce partage ? Décidément ces deux-là se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. _Aish_, il détestait son cœur. Tombé amoureux de deux personnes qui seraient prêtes à n'importe quoi pour lui c'était horrible.

- Je ne peux pas te quitter, je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais je déteste te voir malheureux, te voir lutter chaque jour contre tes sentiments. Et je suis persuadé que Nichkhun pense la même chose… », dit Taecyeon voyant l'air sceptique de celui qu'il aimait.

Wooyoung avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait soudain très envie de prendre l'air. Il se leva embrassa Taecyeon et sortit courir. Il courut, courut et courut encore.

x

Finalement, après avoir longuement réfléchit, il finit par accepter leur proposition. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il aimait Taecyeon et Nichkhun de tout son cœur et être séparé de l'un d'eux le rendait fou de douleur. C'était comme si il perdait une partie de lui. Il savait qu'il était égoïste et que seul lui était comblé. Mais il faisait tout pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un. Il partageait dorénavant ses nuits entre le lit de Taecyeon et celui de Nichkhun, il évitait que l'un des deux ne le voit avec l'autre pour éviter de les blesser le moins possible. Mais c'était dur. Oh ils étaient tous les deux adorables et faisaient comme si cela ne les touchaient pas mais au fond de lui Wooyoung savait qu'ils avaient mal. Qui aimerait partager l'amour de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un jour, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul à l'appartement (ce qui n'arrivait que très, très rarement), il ressentit le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. De parler à son _big bro_. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Il se connecta sur skype mais Jay n'était pas en ligne. Oh il détestait que Jay ne soit plus là !

Il en avait tellement gros sur le cœur il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et cliqua sur 'Nouveau'.

'Hey Jay,

Ça doit te surprendre que je t'écrive un mail mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler. Toi tu es toujours de bon conseil et comme tu n'es pas connecté sur skype je t'écris ici. J'en profite pendant que je suis seul à la maison sinon y'en a un toujours un pour m'embêter, enfin tu vois quoi.

Alors voilà, je t'ai dit que j'avais enfin avoué tout à Nichkhun et que ça se passait super bien entre nous etc. Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit. En fait ça se passait vraiment bien, on était fou amoureux, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Nichkhun est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Mais j'ai tout fait foiré.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai commencé à ressentir des trucs bizarres pour Taec. Et je l'ai embrassé, j'ai tout raconté à Nichkhun qui l'a accepté. Mais j'ai recommencé, j'ai encore embrassé Taec les faisant souffrir tous les deux et là, il m'a quitté. Il s'est même sacrifié pour que je sois avec Taec, tu te rends compte Jay à quel point je suis affreux ?

Après ça, à mon anniversaire, Taec m'a emmené voir ma famille à Busan pendant que Nichkhun était en Thaïlande et j'ai passé trois jours incroyables avec lui et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas que de l'attirance que j'avais pour lui, mais j'étais bien amoureux de lui.

Khun m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'il m'aimait toujours et qu'il regrettait de m'avoir quitté. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas eu le message et j'ai essayé de l'oublier.

Mais quand on est rentré, et que je l'ai revu. Je savais que je l'aimais toujours. Un soir, je me brossais les dents, Nichkhun est entré dans la salle de bain et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et que s'il le fallait il était prêt à me partager. Quand j'ai rejoint Taec dans la chambre je n'étais pas bien et il l'a vu. Il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et je lui ai dit que je les aimais tous les deux et que je ne pouvais pas être séparé d'un des deux sans sentir une douleur. Comme s'il manquait une partie de moi.

Jay, ils se sont sacrifiés pour que je sois heureux, tous les deux ! Et ça fait des mois que ça dure. Mais cette fois j'en peux plus.

Je sais qu'ils souffrent, quand je pars me coucher dans une chambre, je sais que l'autre ne va pas bien. Et avant j'essayais de me convaincre que tout allait bien mais l'autre jour quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de Nichkhun pour prendre le livre que j'avais oublié je l'ai vu pleurer. Et c'est pareil pour Taec. Putain j'sais pas quoi faire bro', je me trouve horrible et finalement est-ce que je suis heureux ? Non je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne mérite aucun d'eux.

Jay, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Rester dans cette situation ne me paraît plus possible et choisir entre les deux ? Aish, ça me parait impensable. Je crois que la seule solution serait de les quitter, au moins même s'ils vont avoir mal au début, avec le temps ça s'arrangera n'est-ce pas ?

Jay, help me. I really need you now, I'm totally lost.

Love u.

Wooyoung.'

Wooyoung relut son message et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture il comprit qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il n'avait pas besoin de la réponse de son grand frère. Il supprima le message et attendit que les autres rentrent.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles cherchant son courage lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il se releva éteignit sa musique et se dirigea vers le salon.

x

Wooyoung avait rassemblé ses deux amants dans la chambre. Il referma la porte avant de se tourner vers eux qui le regardaient avec un air interrogateur.

- Les gars, faut que je vous parle… », dit-il les larmes aux yeux et le cœur brisé.

**FIN**.


End file.
